KuroFai Drabbles
by TyNiaMel96
Summary: A KuroFai drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

AN-Hello, everyone! I haven't submitted anything in a while (damn you school!) so I made this little drabble. I already have four drabbles written, including this one, and I might make a KuroFai drabble series if people like this. The ratings are different, so it might change from this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Krogane or Fai. They belong to the worderful women at CLAMP.

* * *

><p>Drabble #1: Luggage<p>

Rating: K

"Fai, where are the bags?" Kurogane asked, running his hand through his dark black hair. Fai, looking around the small living room, gave a quizzical look.

"I thought you had them," Fai answered. A sigh escaped the taller man's lips.

"I specifically gave them to you."

"Oh. Well, I must've forgotten them, Kuro-pii."

"I can see that! And don't call me that stupid name!" Kurogane began to glare at the shorter man. "How does a person forget LUGGAGE?" A goofy smile was plastered on Fai's face.

"Oh well, Kuro-poo. We can just get new stuff."

"You do realize most of the stuff was yours, right? And I'm not buying it again." Fai's eyes went wide, and he suddenly rushed past Kurogane out the door.

"C'mon!" Fai yelled behind him to Kurogane. "We need to get my stuff." Kurogane chuckled and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-I've decided to put up the second drabble I wrote. I might put up the third one next week. Enjoy!

Diclaimer-Do I really need to put this down? It's obvious I don't own it :(

* * *

><p>Drabble #2-Moment<p>

Rating-I don't know...T?

Kurogane and Fai were in their white walled bedroom. A small lamp on the nightstand was lit, making a shadow on the wall of two figures molding into one. They were kissing passionately on the bed, with Fai on top of Kurogane. The taller man put his hands under the blond's shirt, and began to rub his back. Small moans escaped Fai's mouth into the kiss.

Suddenly, Fai stopped the kiss and laid his head next to Kurogane's, while still being on top of him. Kurogane began to kiss Fai's neck, making him giggle at the touch.

"Kuro-love, stop," Fai chuckled out.

"Why...should...I?" the black haired man asked between kisses.

"Because," he yawned out. "I want to savor this moment." Kurogane stopped kissing Fai's neck and made a face. Even though Fai couldn't see, he knew and laughed.

"We do stuff like this all the time."

"I know, but I want to...just lay here like this."

Kurogane sighed and said, "Fine." Feeling that Kurogane was annoyed, Fai laughed again.

"Don't worry, Kuropii," the blonde sighed. "We'll continue a little later."

"Whatever. And I told you not to call me that," Kurogane replied, with less sting than usual. However, the remark was not heard, since Fai began to sleep.

"Idiot," Kurogane said to himself. He then kissed Fai's neck gently, and let sleep take him. The two men slept, letting their love surround them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't really have much to say. Another drabble is already written down; I just need to type it. I thought of this idea while I was walking home in the rain. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I already put one in the first and second one, so this one will be for the rest. I do NOT own Tsubasa and its characters. If I did, that would be awesome :)

* * *

><p>Drabble #3: Umbrella<p>

Rating: T (for one swear word :P)

"Isn't the rain nice, Kuro-poo?"

Kurogane actually liked the rain. He liked the feel of the raindrops on his skin. It gave him a calm feeling. This time, however, was different.

"It's a freaking THUNDERSTORM!" the black haired man yelled, "And don't call me that!"

They were trudging through the thunderstorm; Rain was smacking Kurogane in the face, and his coat was blowing in the wind. He had given his umbrella to Fai, since he forgot to bring his own. As they walked in the cold, Kurogane suddenly heard a muffled voice and a rustling noise behind him. He turned around and let out an annoyed sigh. In front of him was his lover, who somehow managed to get a closed umbrella over his head. Fai's legs and lower torso were the only visible parts on his body.

"Are you serious?" Kurogane grumbled out. He could hear muffled laughter under the umbrella.

Kurogane pulled on the umbrella, and tried to pry it open like a oyster. The harsh winds were making it difficult to open.

"You can do it, Kuro-strong!" Fai cheered in the umbrella.

"Shut it, blondie," Kurogane remarked. "You can TRY to help me here."

"I think you got it." Groaning, Kurogane pried the umbrella more and more. He soon got the umbrella fully open. Fai was smiling a sincere smile at the taller man.

"I knew you could do it, Kuro-love. You deserve a congradulatory kiss."

Kurogane mumbled inaudibly about Fai being an idiot, and moved his face closer to Fai's. Their lips were about to meet, when suddenly the umbrella snapped, and they were both trapped in the umbrella.

"Are you fucking serious?" Kurogane yelled.

"Well, at least we're dry," the blonde said. Kurogane groaned. Getting out of this was going to take a while.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heeeeeyyyyy. I've actually had this written I just didn't type it until now. Wanted to try out just dialogue, and I think it turned out well. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

><p>Drabble #4: Kids<p>

Rating: K

"Fai, I'm never allowing you to have kids."

"Why not, Kuro-love?"

"Because they'll probably end up like you: idiotic."

"But that's why I have you. To keep the balance."

"What do you mean 'balance'?"

"Well, you'll be the strict, smart daddy, and I'll be the fun, loving mommy."

"Che, please. I'm not letting our kids be influenced by you."

"I thought you didn't want kids."

"I do. I just want them not around you."

"Awwww, Kuro-pu's being mean again."

"I told you not to call me that."

"I hope you know I plan to get our children to call you that."

"You better not teach them that."

"I'd like to see you try to stop me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"I'll be remembering this conversation later in the years, just to let you know."

"I hope you do. Love you, Kuro-Daddy."

"Love you too, Fai...and it's Kurogane, dammit."


End file.
